


Tell them I am leaving

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was tagged by Ziamsession on Tumbr for a 5mns writing challenge.  Here is the result. Ziam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged by Ziamsession on Tumbr for a 5mns writing challenge.

Liam ran faster than his legs could carry him, pushing over people on his way. His bodyguards were hot on his heels making sure not to attract the paparazzi’s and the fans.

“Where the fuck are you, Zayn?”

Liam stood in the middle of the airport already hearing his agent screaming about his reckless behavior, and picturing hordes of raging fans at his door. But he couldn’t care less, he needed to see Zayn before he would leave.

He breathed hard trying to calm down his furious heartbeat. Nobody told him about Zayn leaving the band until the last minute, and nobody saw fit to tell him that the brunet was leaving town the same day.

Liam passed a hand through his quiff turning around and scanning the crowd, from the corner of his eyes he noticed fan girls already blazing out phones to take pictures. His bodyguards encircled him as he made his way quickly toward the jet black haired boy.

Zayn was waiting in line with his bag in hand, he had his hood over his head hiding from the paparazzi and the people around. He froze feeling a large hand gripping his shoulder.

“You’re seriously leaving just like that?”

Liam frowned turning Zayn toward him forcefully. He didn’t mind the crowd, the fangirls, he couldn’t care less about the whole world at the time being. He needed, _wanted_ answers.

“Li?”

Zayn widened his hazel eyes staring stunned at Liam, the taller man stood in front of him clearly fuming with rage. His features stretched in a dark way making him look so unlike his usual self.

“You didn’t tell me! You told the whole fucking staff and not me!”

Liam clenched his fists glaring at Zayn, because he had the right to do so and even worse. His best mate was leaving the band and the town going miles away without taking the time to say goodbye. He deserved to know why, needed to voice his anger, wanted nothing more than hold Zayn forever in his arms and never let go.

However they weren’t at that stage yet, flirting only occasionally. Liam thought they had time to move from friends to lovers but _no_ … Zayn left without a warning.

“I am sorry, I was going to call you when I land. I didn’t want to upset you”

Zayn smiled weakly trying to convince the boy, their bodyguards surrounded them like a massive black shield blocking the flashes out. He was grateful for them, if the world saw the scene the _Ziam_ rumors would go wild again. Their staff would have their heads within hours.

“Upset? I am fucking angry because my best mate didn’t see fit to inform me about his leaving, I had to ask the fucking staff!!”

Liam huffed barely holding back his voice, his eyes burned with tears. He didn’t want Zayn to leave, they had so much more to experience together, and what would happen if the brunet left?

“Sir, you need to leave now. The crowd is too important”

One the nameless bodyguards turned toward Zayn urging him to go in the plane, the fans were already yelling out loud and going mad.

“I will talk to you later, Li. I swear”

Liam felt hands dragging him back as Zayn went toward the plane, they didn’t have time to properly talk. The airport was a bad idea but then again Zayn didn’t leave him any choice.

“I love you, Zayn”

The words echoed softly making Zayn widen his eyes before smiling widely tongue pressed behind his front teeth. He mouthed a silent answer making Liam’s heart jump in his chest, suddenly all the fears faded away because Zayn was leaving the band, _not him_.

“ _I love you too, babe_ ”

**_The end_**


	2. Tell him I am waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagged again by Ziamsession. ;)

**Tell him I am waiting**

 

Zayn took nervously his phone and dialed Liam’s number. He bit his lip as it rang… _Once_ … _Twice_ … then a sleepy voice answered with a heavy British accent.

“I love you”

Liam chuckled as he heard the three little words, his heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, roaring from happiness for having waited so long.

“I love you too, Zayn. When can I see you though?”

Zayn smiled licking his lips, the confession escaped his mouth without even him controlling it. The flight to his home seemed an eternity as he waited to call Liam, and finally talk about the airport incident.

“I don’t know. We’re okay, yeah?”

Liam cleared his throat getting rid of his deep sleepy voice. He checked the digital clock on the nightstand confirming that indeed Zayn surely just arrived home from hours of traveling.

“More than okay, babe”

And it was all that the lads needed. They were finally past friendship, and let it morph into genuine love.

**_The end_**


End file.
